


Кровь и крест

by xeniaflame



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: BDSM, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на 30STM-кинк-фест: "Что-нибудь жесткое с подробным описанием сцен. Можно БДСМ. Все в лучших традициях. Вы же знаете, как у нас братья пошалить любят, особенно Джаред. "Ураган" тому примером".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь и крест

1.  
Тонированные стекла машины нужны не только для того, чтобы скрывать от прохожих их лица.  
Они выходят из павильона, в котором Шеннон проводил фотосет для всей группы: старший впереди, младший — чуть позади, как полагается по их не прописанным ни в одном своде правилам.  
— На заднее сиденье, — бросает Шенн, и по низу живота Джареда пробегает холодок: что старший задумал на сегодня, он, как обычно, не имеет понятия.  
Шеннон одевает кляп. Нет, не такой, что обычно продаются в секс-шопах или интернет-магазинах. У него в руках — сложенная в несколько раз веревка. Самая обычная веревка со льна: Джей может ее закусывать, когда совсем уж невмоготу будет.  
Шенн защелкивает наручники на заведенных за спину руках: настоящие полицейские наручники – без меха, один металл. Джаред не любит послабления ощущений.  
— Приподнимись. — Шеннон спускает с него джинсы. Младший не одел белья по его распоряжению. – Легкий массаж внутри не помешает. — он достает стимулятор, вводит его, а затем подтягивает и застегивает джинсы младшего. Теперь остается только нажать на кнопочку и наблюдать в зеркало, как Джей беззвучно выгибается на заднем сиденье со слезами на глазах. Это будет приятным дорожным развлечением.

2.  
Машина мягко тормозит у дома. Шеннон разворачивается к брату, снимает кляп, Джаред выдыхает и матерится.  
— Никакого мата, если ты не забыл, — скулу младшего тут же украшает отпечаток ладони. Шенн расстегивает молнию на джинсах Джея, и член младшего выпрыгивает, как сюрприз из коробочки. Джаред не имеет права касаться себя, поэтому только кусает губы, потому что просить он тоже не имеет права.  
Шеннон проводит указательным пальцем вдоль ствола, и младший дергается, выстреливая спермой себе на живот и частично на обивку, прижимаясь щекой к сиденью.  
— Опять не сдержался, — голос Шенна спокоен. — Вымоешь все. Языком.  
— А иначе?  
— А иначе я подвешу тебя попой вверх на волшебном шарике. — Шеннон разворачивает его к себе, расстегивает наручники, и, наконец, вытаскивает девайс.

3.  
Шенн возвращается домой пораньше: как раз вовремя, чтоб услышать стоны из спальни. Младшенький решил побаловаться сладеньким? Ну-ну. Он мог бы поклясться, что Джаред провоцирует его нарочно.  
Он входит без стука и предупреждения, стягивает простынь, насмешливо проводит взглядом по телу брата, и, не дав опомниться, вытаскивает за волосы, больно стеганув по икрам ног стеком. Такие стеки используют для дрессировки служебных собак. Ничего, сгодятся и для человека.  
Девица в еще неостывшей постели взвизгивает, и Шенн, вспомнив о ее присутствии, как вспоминают о зубной боли, молчавшей до поры до времени, рявкает:  
— Пошла вон! — он все еще удерживает Джея у ног, охаживая того по обнаженному телу стеком.  
Девица смотрит на них глазами с чайное блюдце, а затем, лихорадочно собрав и прижав вещи к груди, испаряется. Шеннон подцепливает стеком кружевные трусики:  
— Надо же — самое главное забыла. Примеряй.  
— Не буду! — протестующе шипит Джаред, и тут же на плечах вспухают две красные полосы.  
— Что заслужил — то и одевай. — Шеннон бросает белье ему в лицо.  
— Блядь!  
Кусочек кожи на конце стека удачно прилипает к коже губ, вызывая онемение и боль. Джаред зло смотрит на брата и подчиняется.  
— А теперь прими коленно-локтевую.  
— Я тебе не... — ноги опять обжигает ударами: Шеннон в этот раз не скуп на силу.  
Он впечатывает младшего в стену. Рукоять стека скользит по ногам вверх, меж ягодиц, отодвигая врезавшееся между них кружево.  
— Не дергайся. — Шеннон щекочет кончиком рукояти анус и толкается им внутрь.  
Тело, взбудораженное не на шутку, ощущает легкий дискомфорт: Шенн впихнул почти на сухую, но диаметр рукояти меньше, чем диаметр его члена, и поэтому Джаред принимает его в себя почти без проблем. Он опять не может определить границу боли и наслаждения, поэтому только глухо стонет и царапает стену пальцами, пока Шенн не ускоряет ритм, и он не поджимается в короткой предоргазменной судороге, прямо во время нее получив еще пару ударов. Да, Шеннон отлично выработал у него этот рефлекс: удовольствие и боль равно взрывная смесь. С этим коктейлем не сравниться ничто.  
— Ты получил наказание не за то, что с ней кувыркался, а за то, что ты сделал это без моего разрешения. — Шенн поднимает сползшего на пол брата. – И ты еще легко отделался, — он похлопывает того по щеке. — В следующий раз это будет крест и иглы. — Шеннон проводит пальцем по его татуировке. Точно такой же, только в рост человека, стоит у них дома, в подвале, куда они не пустили телевидение.  
Крест для них — больше чем символ.  
Джаред смотрит на него мутными глазами. Зрачки уже нормальные. Он сглатывает, облизывает распухшие губы.  
Хорошо, что они пока ничего не пишут.

4.  
– И почему я только должен куда-то переться? — Джаред ворчит на собственное отражение в зеркале, держа в руке футболку с черно-белым принтом.  
– Потому что это часть работы, — привычно отзывается Шенн, стоя спиной к нему и роясь в пакетике, с которым недавно пришел домой. В ладонь ложится тонкая серебристая цепочка с двумя зажимами. Ее пришлось купить, потому что Шеннон не смог бы сделать такое произведение искусства самостоятельно.  
Джаред набрасывает легкую куртку. Шенн звенит ключами от машины.

– Постой... — они останавливаются у здания, где должна пройти пресс-конференция. Шеннон задирает футболку младшего и двумя ловкими движениями крепит зажимы к соскам. Джей вздрагивает, охает и слегка прогибается.  
– Я что — в таком виде должен буду там сидеть? — он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Давление на соски рассчитано точно.  
– Да. — Шенн опускает футболку. — Тебе главное не устраивать стриптиз и все будет пучком.  
– Шеннон! — Джаред делает попытку забраться ладонью под одежду и снять раздражитель, но тут же получает по пальцам гибкой линейкой, что лежит между сиденьями. Он шипит, подносит пальцы к губам, дует. Печет, но это всё же лучше, чем получить линейкой по соскам.  
– Выходи уже. Время, — торопит его старший, и Джей, закусив нижнюю губу, выбирается из салона.

5.  
Стол довольно высокий и это здорово играет на руку Шеннону: можно незаметно, даже поверх футболки, задеть пальцем цепочку и вызвать короткое замыкание у Джареда, когда тот запнется с ответом. Так и есть. Шенн получает ощутимый пинок по ноге. На лбу Джареда проступают капельки пота, и он цепляется пальцами за стол.  
– Тебе плохо? — шепотом спрашивает Томо справа.  
– Хочешь, чтоб я сделал тебе так больно, что станет приятно? — шепчет Шеннон слева, прикрываясь рукой, что позволяет ему лизнуть верхушку уха младшего, вызывая у Джареда острую до ломоты в пальцах волну. У них все и началось с этих слов, точнее с того момента, когда Шеннон понял, что Джей был бы не против получить его в постель, как любовника, а он сказал, что может дать ему намного больше, чем обычный секс. Джаред согласился из любопытства — ему хотелось оказаться в руках Шенна как можно скорее.  
– Н-нет... — Джаред отвечает, сам не зная кому.  
– Нет? — Шеннон снова дергает за цепочку, и все тем же бархатным дыханием на ухо. — Тогда не вздумай возбуждаться, иначе будешь наказан.  
Джей издает что-то похожее на всхлип. Хорват подвигает к нему стакан воды. «Ему нужен отдых» — сигналит его лицо Шенну. Шеннон улыбается и гладит брата по затылку.

Когда Шенн снимает зажимы, Джаред стонет сквозь зубы, вцепившись в его руки — кровь приливает к соскам, вызывая неслабые болевые ощущения. Он хочет, чтоб старший поцеловал его, но все, что позволено — это сжимать его запястья. Шеннон вообще целует его редко, но зато каждый такой поцелуй стоит больше прелюдии и больше секса. У них и есть та нереальная близость, когда они слышат друг друга насквозь.

6.  
Кожаные манжеты туго охватывают запястья и лодыжки. Шеннон смотрит на него — и Джареду кажется, что его уже прямо сейчас имеют на этом кресте: распятого, беспомощного, выгибающегося навстречу до хруста в костях. Он чуть подается вперед.  
– Остынь, — внутреннюю сторону бедра обжигает кожа флогерра. Джей сглатывает: его тело предает его эрекцией, хотя Шенн не сделал еще ни одного лишнего движения. Старший улыбается, нажимает пальцем возле сочащейся прозрачным головки:  
– И тебя выпорем.  
Джаред выдыхает. Кожа врезается в кожу, фиксирует. Кожа липнет к коже. Шеннон пока разогревающе проходиться по бедрам. Мягкие кожаные хвосты цепляют яички и те поджимаются.  
– Даже не вздумай, — предупреждает старший. Хвосты обхватывают член раз за разом, будто пальцы, и тут размыкаются, заставляя Джареда запрокидывать голову и скулить.  
Шеннон останавливается, когда глаза младшего почти закатываются, протирает ему лицо холодной водой.  
– Я в норме, — хрипит тот. — Продолжай.  
– Адреналиновый маньяк. — старший отходит от него, чтоб взять парафин, что топится на спиртовке, и кисти. 

На глаза Джея ложится непроницаемая черная повязка. Шеннон сделал ее из своей футболки и она все еще неуловимо, на клеточном уровне, пахнет им.  
Широкая кисть ныряет в растопленный парафин и наносит первый штрих на тело. Джаред не может угадать, куда ляжет следующий мазок. Сейчас он весь — холст для художника. Кисть вбирает в себя много парафина и много тепла, но не обжигает необратимо. Он замирает, пытаясь услышать движения брата, забывая дышать, только подрагивая, когда еще одна восковая черточка застывает на коже.

Шеннон берет кисть поменьше и спускается к его гениталиям.  
– Красавец, — произносит он, и Джаред вспыхивает: он знает, что комплимент предназначен не ему. Тонкая кисть скользит по напряженной плоти, наносит слой за слоем. Идеальный слепок.  
– Хочешь увидеть себя? — возле самих губ спрашивает Шенн и Джаред кивает, желая ткнуться в его губы хоть так. Но старший уходит от касания, развязывает повязку и разворачивает зеркало так, чтоб Джаред увидел себя во весь рост.  
На животе расцветает восковый цветок, тянется лепестками к соскам, огибает их и замирает у ключиц, не решаясь коснуться шеи.  
– Красиво, — только и произносит Джей.  
Шеннон снова завязывает ему глаза и берет нож, осторожно поддевая застывшую корочку. Нож острый и холодный. Малейшее неверное отклонение от курса – и придется замазывать ранку мазью с антибиотиком. Но Шенн не отклоняется от курса: он изучил тело брата лучше, чем атлас по анатомии. Потому что всегда нужно помнить, что в твоих руках не просто игрушка для себя, а человеческая жизнь.  
После экшена Джаред всегда мерзнет, и когда Шенн снимает его с креста, то сразу укутывает того в заранее припасенный плед и ведет отдыхать. До того времени, пока на них не накатит снова.

7.  
Игры с кровью — это наибольшая степень доверия. Настоящее соитие, вне границ таких понятий как боль и удовольствие.  
Шеннон гладит Джареда по спине. Рядом, на столике, в ряд разложены тонкие медицинские иглы: стерильные, 20 штук. Младший все пытался пересчитать глазами, сколько их, но получил угрозу получить их в задницу оптом, и перестал заниматься математикой.  
Шенн протирает его кожу и свои руки спиртом. Он бы надел перчатки, но единственное условие, которое ему ставит Джей — руки должны быть без защиты, он должен чувствовать их, а не латекс перчаток.  
Шеннон защипывает между большим и указательным кожу на лопатке, делает первый прокол. Джаред часто дышит, ощущая жжение и металл под кожей. Чем тоньше иглы — тем больнее. Шеннон помнит об этом. И делает второй прокол. Человеческое тело — почти идеальная подушечка для иголок, главное не задеть нервные узлы.  
Третья игла. Если сделать проколы еще и на груди и пропустить ленты, будет хорошо смотреться, но для Джареда это —первый опыт и поэтому он ограничиться десятком: по пять на каждую лопатку.  
Шенн берет скальпель, обрисовывает им лопатки. Два цветка лотоса, проступающие красным, расширенные зрачки Джея, когда Шеннон приседает рядом, чтоб увидеть его реакцию в полной мере.  
Кровь — это таинство. Джаред пускает его туда, в себя, туда, где никого раньше не было и именно это показывает глубину его доверия.  
Шеннон придерживает его голову пальцами и целует: сначала мягко, едва касаясь, дразня губы кончиком языка, а затем глубже, касаясь им зубов, щек, нёба, но все так же медленно.  
Джаред улетает в нирвану. Он читал, что это называется сабспейс.  
– Это ярче любого оргазма, — шепчет он на границе потери сознания.  
– Что и требовалось доказать, — отвечает Шеннон и бросает взгляд на плед. Скоро младший опять будет мерзнуть.


End file.
